When she loved me
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: Roy Mustang, how could you be such a fool. There is someone who cares, someone who needs you, someone who loves you. [OneShot]


Okay, this song just makes me think of Roy, ALL-THE-FREEKING-TIME. I'm sitting her, lalala, WHEN SHE LOVED ME Emo Roy without little Rosie in my brain IT BURNS I SAY.

So Rose is venting.

Disclaimer: I only own Rose; the song is "When she loved me" by Sarah McLachlan

xxxx

/When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. /

"Taisa! Taisa! Wake up Taisa!" the small female sat on her bed shaking him. The male merely rolled over groaning.

"Go back to bed Rose!" the Taisa complained. The bright blue eyed girl refused, shaking him once more.

"Taisa!! You promised you'd go to the park with me today!" she whined.

"What time is it?" he muttered lifting his head, running a hand through dark locks.

"Three in the afternoon." She groaned, "Huuuuurrrry! It's going to get dark soon!" she complained jumping off the bed. Her and her rosy red locks disappearing around the corner. The Taisa sighed, rolling off the edge of the bed with a loud thump, glaring at the door with obsidian eyes when he received a giggle out of the girl. He got to his feet and went to the closet to find some clothing, everything was so much more organized when she came here…damn her, where did she put his shirts?!

/Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart. /

Roy Mustang glanced down the kitchen way at his niece, smiling as she hustled around the kitchen getting a dinner, or was it a lunch, packed in the small basket for the two. Rose finally noticed he was there, and she turned up to him and smiled back.

"I'm almost done! Hold on." She said hurrying over to get her shoes on. The man smiled, it would only be too soon when she grew up, and she'd fly away, just like everyone else… "Okay Taisa!" his thoughts we're broken. He rested a hand on her head messing up her hair.

"Alright, let's go then." He said, he headed for the door, and as soon as he was outside, he felt her take his hand, and walk beside him. He glanced down at her, but took her hand anyway…

/And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears. /

Rose gazed out at the setting sun on the lake, her legs pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Roy leaned up against the tree; he couldn't say her cooking wasn't great. He glanced at her.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked with concern. Rose shook her head,

"Nothing." She replied. That was Rose; she never worried him, sometimes to her own cost.

"Rose…By now I know you better, what's the matter?" he asked. Rose glanced down at her lap.

"What would you…do without me?" she asked at a low mutter. Roy frowned,

"Be the mess you started with." He said softly, "What's the matter, kiddo, you plan on leaving me soon?" she shook her head, tears falling to her lap.

"I never want to leave you…" she muttered. Roy sighed and gestured her over.

"Come here." He said. Rose obeyed, crawling over to sit beside him, "Now don't cry." He frowned, "You shouldn't be crying, it doesn't fit you." He said wiping away the tears. Rose let out a restrained sob and clung to his waist, crying onto him. Roy sighed, and stroked her hair, "Don't worry, we're not going anywhere, time will stop, just for us." He said glancing down at her, "Time will stop, just for you." Rose looked up at him.

"No it won't." she muttered.

"It can if we pretend." He said brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Rose laughed,

"Yeah, I guess it can."

/And when she was happy so was I. /

Roy carried Rose on his back the way home, the picking basket slung on his arm. He adjusted her position slightly, trying not to wake her. He sighed, kicking open the door lightly, dropping the basket on the floor by the door. He made a beeline to Rose's room, laying her down on the bed, taking off her jacket and shoes, tucking her under the covers. He sighed,

"Sooner or later, my little Rose." He muttered, "You will have to leave me…" he said, "But maybe, I won't be so much of a mess." He sighed, and kissed her forehead. Leaving the bedroom going to his, grabbing a bottle of whiskey as he left, he sat down on the bed glancing at the bottle. He looked at the door, and set the bottle down on the floor, shoving it under the bed, "Just this once, so time will stop for the both of us." He rolled into bed, burying his face in a pillow.

/When she loved me. /

"Bye Taisa! I'll see you later." She said waving as he drove to work that day with Hawkeye.

"You seem awfully happy today, sir." Riza said slightly smirking.

"Do I?" he said, "Well, I don't mean too."

"I don't think so, I think something happened." She glanced from the road to him.

"It's nothing, Lieutenant, drop it."

/Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all. /

"Taisa!" Rose smiled, throwing a handful of leaves at Ed, who sputtered and fell back into the larger pile. Roy looked up from the paper and gave a small smile,

"What?" he asked.

"Come here!" she called, both hands cupped around her mouth as Edward tackled her into a pile of leaves. She stood and pushed him down into another one. Roy shook his head at their childish, never seeing Ed act like this, his poor younger brother sitting on the sidelines, telling them to be careful. Roy walked over to her,

"Ye-" Rose had pushed Roy into a large pile of leaves. Slightly stunned, he glared up at her, she began to laughed and smiled at him. Roy sighed and grinned,

"Oh, so that's how you want to play." He grabbed her picking her up. She screamed in laughter and kicked her feet as he gently dropped her into a pile of leaves. Edward glanced at him, with a smile; Roy was slightly confused at that smile. He clapped his hands, and the trees gave more leaves, burying Rose. She rolled out and ran into Taisa's feet, smiling up at him.

/Just she and I together, like it was meant to be. /

She laughed and stood, continuing the game of push and shove with Edward, after a while taking a break to lean on Alphonse.

/And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her. /

"T-Taisa…" the small female stood embarrassed just outside his bedroom door.

"Hmm?" he rolled over, the clock flashing three am, "What is it Rose? What's the matter?"

"I…I had a nightmare…can I sleep with you?" she muttered glancing at the floor. She looked utterly terrified, Roy sighed.

"Sure, come on squirt." He scooted over and she curled up next to him.

"I love you, Taisa." She said softly, nuzzling close to him. He glanced down at her kissing her forehead.

"Love you too." He said closing his eyes.

/And I knew that she loved me. /

BOOM!

"Gak! Taisa what was that?!" Rose cried.

"Nothing!" he and Edward glanced at one another, whatever they were trying to make had exploded in the oven.

"What are you two doing?!" Rose stepped into the kitchen. Roy and Edward blocked the oven that was spewing something. Rose stared in surprise, "Were you two trying to cook?"

"Well…" Edward glanced at Roy, looking for some kind of excuse to use.

"Didn't we tell you to stay out?!" Roy glanced behind him nervously.

"Guys! Seriously, whatever you're cooking is ALIVE." She said pointing to the dough that was flowing out of the oven like mad. Edward glanced left to right,

"Uhh…It's supposed to do that!"

"Yeah!" Roy agreed, Rose sighed

"Whatever…" she rolled her eyes. Edward turned and alchemized the blob behind him and nudged Roy, Roy turned and grinned.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH ROSE!" Roy and Edward shouted. Rose stared at the alchemized cake, apparently what was in the oven was suppose to be dough, and Edward worked his magic. Rose began to laugh,

"You actually remembered." She said smiling.

"Of course I did." Roy grinned, "Hawkeye reminded me."

"And Al reminded me." Edward grinned. Rose sighed,

"My two favorite boys, and they're both forgetful," she smiled and set the cake aside, hugging them both, "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Roy smiled patting her on the head; he glared at Edward, who had turned scarlet. He pulled Rose away from the both of them, "Let's have some cake then!"

"It won't kill me will it?" Rose smirked, the Mustang smirk, Roy merely smiled at that,

"I don't know Ed made it." He laughed.

/ So the years went by, I stayed the same. /

"Taisa! Where are you!" she ran down the halls of Central running into Falman, "Where's Taisa!" she grabbed his jacket.

"He's at the Furher mansion, Rose, didn't he tell you?"

"IDIOT!" she cried and turned, running out the door. She ran outside, glancing at the dying sky. She fell to a sit on the steps, covering her face, "You idiot!" she cried, "You're an IDIOT." She sobbed. She clung to her knees, "Taisa…Ed…Why?!" she sobbed. She got to her feet, "That's it!" she barked, running down the road.

/I was left alone. /

"I will take the position in the North." The man with the left eye covered in a black patch.

"Taisa!" Rose cried, "You can't go!" she said clinging to the uniform, ripped of his General position. Roy frowned at her.

"And Rose will stay here, in my home at Central." He said. Rose's eyes widened.

"D-Don't you even think…think of leaving me!" she barked at him. He carelessly ripped his arm away from her.

"It's better for you here…" he said turning and walking out. Rose glared after him, tears swelling in her eyes. Hands clenched into fists at her side as she turned slightly red from anger,

"You jerk! I hate you! Why are you leaving me!? Why?!" she cried falling to he knees, "W-Why…?" Armstrong frowned and looked down. Riza patted Rose on the back.

"Come on, let's get you ho-" Rose knocked her away and ran outside.

/Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you" /

Rose waited on the steps, but Roy didn't come home to get his stuff. It was getting cold, and Edward hadn't come home either. She frowned, leaning over her exposed knees and began to sob, the hot, salty tears dripping down her legs.

"Why…why Taisa?"

/Lonely and forgotten. /

"General! General Mustang! Where are you?!" Havoc called through the snow for their weekly visit.

"Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Berda!" the man saluted the two. Havoc and Berda followed Roy into the house lit by a fire. Havoc looked for his lighter, as Roy lit a match, looking quite pathetic.

"Taisa…"

"I haven't used alchemy since the day, Edward vanished and I left everything in Central behind…" he muttered, "This patch reminds me of all my past mistakes…" he looked at them.

"Rose has enlisted in the military Roy." Havoc blurted, "Edward's not back either." This was not news Roy wanted to hear.

"She /what/?" Roy growled, "She can't enlist!"

"She's…also a state alchemist." Breda coughed.

"S-State Alchemist?" Roy glanced to the floor, be happy. He told himself.

"What name was she given?"

"The Ice alchemist, sir."

"Hmm…" he sighed, "She's doing fine…without me?"

"From…what it seems, sir." Breda nodded. Roy sighed,

"Alright…" he muttered showing the two out.

"Remind me why Rose didn't want to come." Breda asked.

"She has her reasons." Havoc sighed.

/ Never thought she'd look my way. /

The battle field, rocks and dead things, suits of armor marching to kill you. It was killed or be killed. That was the law of it. All was fair, in love and war. He glanced around, hearing the barking voice of the seventeen year old girl.

"Keep you're guard up, don't let them get too close! Keep up the good work." He walked forward. How far had she progressed?

"Brigadier General Mustang, ma'am!" a soldier saluted, "We need back up at the edge of town."

"Take a few men, but we're getting trampled here!" she barked. Brigadier General Mustang…she had grown. No wonder she was doing well all on her own. Her hair was longer, she was directing squads. Hitting down soldiers that got to close to their base with her fierce ice daggers.

"You've grown, my little flower." Roy muttered behind her.

"Less talking more-" she turned, ice blue eyes widened, but they turned to a scorn, "Good, you showed up. Stop standing around, and hit the targets soldier!" Roy saw the pain in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to leave you Rose, I was…confused…" Rose turned,

"There's no way…you can make up for it now." She muttered, "I'm seventeen." She said. He put a hand on his shoulder. Rose turned and hugged him, "I hate you…so much." She muttered clinging to him.

"I know you do." He smiled at her, and she returned the smile.

/And she smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do. /

Rose lay tiered behind the barrier, it was all over. Edward had decided to stay; he slumped beside Rose, Alphonse beside him. Rose smiled at Edward, and Ed smiled back.

"So Brigadier General," Edward smiled at her, "What now?" Rose smiled.

"We go home, and I'll make lunch." She said standing. She took Taisa's hand, and dragged him back home. Taisa just stared with his one eye, smiling.

/Like she loved me, when she loved me. /


End file.
